Talk:Mako vs Jotaro/@comment-36546683-20190506030309/@comment-26198742-20190509000557
Whether you meant it to be rude or not, You're basically implying that he is biased towards Jotaro with that "I know you love Jotaro" for the simple fact that he has him at the top of his favorite character list when that is flawed logic especially when that same exact logic can be applied to someone about Goku because they have a Goku Profile Picture or Me about COD because my USername is Commander Ghost. Also, why are you still SOLELY focusing on the Speed and Intelligence as well as disregarding his Time-Stop and Other Advantages listed like they are not important when they have just as heavy factors as Speed, Strength, Durability, and Attack Power Not only that but you are making it sound like Jotaro isn't Intelligent Enough (This being an Advantage you Consistently Acknowledge) too deduce that something may be off with the Goku Uniform and that he isn't capable of identifying it which is the point of a Person's Intelligence in a Matchup like this not only that but you are implying that Jotaro's Knee Jerk Reaction is too "Punch Everything until it's dead" when that's not his solution to everything around him and it's constantly shown when he can't use his Stand to Punch Stuff to near-death. And I fail to see how Jotaro's Strength wouldn't be enough when he doesn't need to break the Goku Uniform apart, he needs to severe ONE thread from it and the Goku Uniform falls apart on it's own once said Thread is Severed and a SINGLE Thread isn't gonna have the Durabiltiy of the Entire thing, that makes absolutely no sense to assume and that's like assuming a Single Pierce of Steel has the same durability as an entire wall of Steel. Also what Character has he struggled with? The only three Characters that Jotaro ever displayed Problems in the Strength Department is DIO, Josuke, and Possessed Polneraff both are literally explained; 1) DIO has not only had more time with his Stand and Experimented with it even before Jotaro got Star Platinum but they are literally the same type of Stand and Jotaro was struggling with the TIME-STOP not The World's Strength which wasn't a problem because Star Platinum had the same exact Rank in the Strength that the World Has 2) Josuke was because he hadn't used Star Platinum in a while and he wasn't flatout expecitng Josuke to summon Crazy Diamond and unleash a Barrage of Punches especially when again; Jotaro hadn't used Star Platinum for a while. 3) He wasn't struggling with Strength in this fight; it was the Fact that Silver Chariot was not only just as Fast if Not Faster than Star Platinum it was the fact that Jotaro had to Contend with not only Silver Chariot but Anubis who if you recall was not only being wielded by Silver Chariot but also the ability to to Develop and Adapt to whoever it was fighting as well the fact that it could alnd slashes it's target directly coupled that with the fact that it was being used by Silver Chariot who had Speed On-Par and Potentially Greater than Star Platinum's and another Sword coupled with the fact that Polneraff was being Controlled and wasn't holding back against Jotaro because of it, he was never at any point struggling because of Strength. You also keep acknowledging the Speed Advantage but are also claiming that he wouldn't be able to last long enough to Identify said Weakness in Mako's Uniform when that makes no sense since the Speed Advantage coupled with the Time-Stop something Mako cannot counter would make it so that he can either Avoid hits long enough to actually identify said Weakness and capatilze on it. You keep disregarding Key Advantages that Jito and I are pointing out and focusing solely only on two as if they're the only thing that matters when they're not the only thing that matters not only that but you are STILL implying that Mako stomps just because she is stronger than Jotaro and more Durable especialll with you saying and I quote "He has had rather large difficulty against characters with overwhelming strength before you know. And just because Mako's Goku Uniform has exploitable weaknesses, Jotaro still does not have what it takes to attack her strong enough to, for say, break apart her uniform." Which is STILL implying that she stomps for the simple fact that she is stronger and more durable.